The Orange Box
|platforms = Xbox 360, Playstation 3, OS X, PC, Steam, Windows|succeeded = }}The Orange Box is a compilation of Valve Software's games. It was released on October 10, 2007 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, OS X, Steam, and Windows. Games Half-Life 2 You play as Gordon Freeman after the events of the Black Mesa events you head to City 17. You and Alyx eventually fight the combine a alien force that took over earth in the 7 hour war. Gordon is forced to fight against increasingly unfavorable odds in order to survive. In his struggle, he is joined by various acquaintances, including former Black Mesa colleagues, oppressed citizens of City 17, and the Vortigaunts, all of whom later prove to be valuable allies. Half-Life 2: Episode One It is set immediately after the end of Half-Life 2 in the war-torn City 17 and nearby areas.You must escape City 17 after the Reactor the player destroyed back in Half-Life 2. While escaping by taking nearby trains you fight The Combine and Xen Aliens along the way. Main Article Half-Life 2: Episode One. Half-Life 2: Episode Two Gordon Freeman and the series other major characters move away from City 17 to the surrounding wilderness following the closing events of Episode One. They eventually Meet up With Eli Vance, Isaac Kliener and Arne Magnusson to launch a rocket up in space to stop the Superportal above the destroyed Citadel of City 17. But Striders And Hunters try to stop them by attacking the base launching the rocket. It is up to Gordon Freeman to stop the Striders and Hunters from attacking the rocket. Portal Portal is a single-player first-person action/puzzle game that was first available as part of The Orange Box. The game consists primarily of a series of puzzles, solved by creating portals which the player and simple objects can pass through in order to reach an exit point, while being ordered by an AI-programmed robot named GLaDOS. The portal system and the unusual physics it creates are the emphasis of the game. Portal was a surprise favorite of The Orange Box, receiving widespread praise. Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 is a multiplayer team-based first-person shooter that was first available as part of The Orange Box. The game is a sequel to the original Quake modification, Team Fortress, and Valve's Half-Life modification, Team Fortress Classic. Its focus is on two competing teams that attack each other in order to achieve varying objectives, including capturing control points or defending them from attack, or capturing a flag. Players can choose to play as one of nine classes in these teams, each with different strengths and weaknesses.Unlike most other Source-powered games, Team Fortress 2 features a cartoon art style and non-realistic graphics. Team Fortress 2 was very well received by critics. It was particularly praised for its unique artistic direction and graphics. It is the only multiplayer game to appear in the collection. The Xbox 360 version has not received any updates since July 21, 2009 and the PlayStation 3 version received no updates at all, both missing out on most of the PC exclusive content such as item drops, custom loadouts, new gamemodes, cosmetics, new weapons, and trading Videos The Orange Box Xbox 360 Trailer - All the Pieces (HD) Category:Shooter video games Category:Compilation games Category:Stubs Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:First-person shooters Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:2007 Video Games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Valve games